


leviathan

by WeeBeastie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Play, Sea God Flint, Sounding, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, mark Silver down as scared & aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeastie/pseuds/WeeBeastie
Summary: when he raiseth himself up, the mighty are afraid; by reason of despair they are beside themselves.





	leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> For Jo. <3
> 
> A follow up to my first (and I think the fandom’s first!) tentacle fic, _architeuthis_. It’ll make more sense if you read that first!
> 
> Title and summary are both a reference to the biblical Leviathan because, well, why not.

One evening not long after his ‘fever dream’ of Flint as monstrous sea god, Silver goes to his captain’s cabin to ask him a question. He knocks, hears no reply, and hesitates a moment before opening the door and stepping inside. 

“Captain?” he asks, glancing around the dim room. Then he hears water sloshing a few feet off to his left and turns, seeing a very naked, very human Flint in the bathtub. “Oh! I’m sorry,” he says, inexplicably taking a few steps closer to him even as his every instinct tells him to flee. “I’ll go,” he says, flustered, and turns to leave. 

But he can’t. Something’s grabbed him by the ankle. When he looks down, he sees a red-orange tentacle, the suckers adhering to his skin such that he’s sure they’ll leave marks. 

“Don’t go,” purrs a soft, almost hypnotic voice from behind him. “Stay a while, won’t you?”

Silver turns slowly to face Flint again and there he is: curiously luminous eyes, monstrously pointed teeth, fluttering gills. All those tentacles. Two pick up a book from the floor, one picks up a cloth and starts scrubbing Flint’s right arm, and yet another - the one around Silver’s ankle - tugs him close to the tub. 

“This is real,” Silver says after a beat, swallowing hard. “I’m not dreaming this, or imagining it. You’re real,” he says. 

“Yes,” Flint says simply, and then the tentacle around Silver’s ankle creeps speedily up his leg to nimbly unfasten his trousers. 

“What are you?” Silver asks as the tentacle slips into his breeches. He lets out an undignified noise at the feel of it. 

“Ancient,” Flint says. His tentacles set down the book, the cloth. One of the largest ones grabs Silver around the waist and before he can so much as yelp, he’s in the tub with Flint. He hears seams ripping and his clothes are gone, in tatters. His heart hammers wildly in his chest. 

“Why me?” Silver asks, gasping as one of the smaller tentacles makes itself very familiar with him. It slides up his inner thigh to his cock, and the blunt end of the tentacle presses against his slit like it’s going to force its way in. 

“You came to me,” Flint says as the tentacle slips in, and it - doesn’t _hurt_ exactly but he isn’t sure it feels good, either. It feels intense, in a word. “You weren’t afraid when I showed you my true self. Why not you?”

Silver just whimpers and squirms, crying out quietly as the tentacle works its way deeper into his cock. It eases out a fraction of an inch, and then back in, and the not-quite-pain is just pressure now, something spine-tingling and entirely new. It makes him feel dizzy, frantic. He wants more. 

“I can give you everything you need,” Flint rumbles in his ear, wrapping one of his larger tentacles around Silver’s chest, holding him in a close embrace with his chest to Silver’s back. “If you devote yourself to me.”

“What do I have to do?” Silver asks, chest heaving. He can feel the suckers on Flint’s tentacle inside him, can feel them catch and pull as the tentacle slides in and out of his cock. 

“Give yourself over to me. In mind, in spirit, in body,” Flint rumbles in his ear, then bites him with those sharp teeth and Silver cries out, thrashing in Flint’s embrace, desperate. 

“Yes, please, yes. Anything. Have me,” Silver gasps. The end of the large tentacle on his chest curls around his left nipple, pinching and teasing, the suckers sure to raise welts. 

All at once the tentacle in his cock withdraws and it’s like his orgasm is ripped out of him with it. He throws his head back against Flint’s shoulder and shouts at the ceiling, stars bursting behind his eyes. 

This time, the world doesn’t fade to black. He opens his eyes and he’s still there, in the bathtub, with Flint holding him while he recovers. That tentacle on his chest is playing with his nipple still, squeezing it, abusing it. Another tentacle slides up from the water to give the other nipple the same treatment, and Silver moans, letting his head loll back on Flint’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the very small tentacle that had been inside him slip into Flint’s mouth. He tastes it, and when he notices Silver watching he grins around it, all teeth. 

“I’ve chosen well with you,” he says as the small tentacle recedes, disappears into his wrist from whence it came. “You taste heavenly.”

Silver blushes, turning his head to hide his face in Flint’s neck, feeling those gills fluttering on his cheek. Underneath him, he feels a curious sudden stirring against his ass, and with a jolt he remembers Flint’s...cock? Cocks? The three tantalizing tentacles that exist at the juncture of his thighs, twined round each other. Whatever those are. 

“Can I…?” he asks, tipping his head to the side to catch the gaze of this monstrous, enchanting version of Flint. 

He snorts, as if in consideration. His gills quiver. 

“You may,” he says at last. 

Silver turns in the tub, maneuvering a bit awkwardly in the tight space, and faces Flint. He gets enough distance between himself and Flint that he can reach down through the bathwater, then wraps his right hand curiously around the three slippery, stout tentacles. Flint rumbles a noise of encouragement, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. 

“Does it feel good?” Silver asks as he strokes him, and he sees Flint open one eerie, inhuman eye, regarding him with a look that just screams ‘well, _obviously_.’ “Right,” Silver says with a nervous laugh. 

He strokes him idly with his right hand, shifting closer to him to better see through the water and watch what’s happening beneath its surface. With his left hand, he starts teasing the juncture where the three dappled tentacles come together, remembering from their previous encounter how much Flint enjoys that. True to form, Flint purrs. 

“If I wanted to...would you let me?” Silver asks, exploring with two fingers now, feeling how hot and slick he is inside. It’s so very tempting. 

“If you wanted to what?” Flint asks, chest heaving, and the way his mouth has twisted into a teasing, sharp-toothed smirk tells Silver he already knows, but wants to hear him say it. 

“If I wanted to, ah...to...fuck you, to fuck these. Would you let me?” he asks, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“Yes,” Flint hisses, and one of his tentacles snakes up Silver’s belly to his chest, rubbing and tweaking one nipple like it’s rewarding him for speaking his desire out loud. 

“Now?” Silver asks hopefully, shuddering as the tentacle on his chest slithers down, _down_ , wrapping around his cock as it slowly stiffens again. It’s almost as though the tentacle is appraising him - he desperately hopes he proves worthy.

“Now,” Flint confirms. The water surges around Silver suddenly, sloshing over the sides of the wooden tub. Then Flint is upon him, and before Silver can so much as cry out in surprise, Flint is down on him. Around him. Consuming him. 

Silver is pinned down in the tub by Flint’s weight, Flint’s body on top of him and all around him, tentacles probing his mouth, his armpits, behind his ears, curling almost menacingly around his throat. One eases its way into his ass and he groans at the feeling of it slowly thrusting in and out of him. And the sensation around his cock - it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before. Hot and slick, tight and welcoming and somehow _pulsing_ around him, squeezing and massaging that most sensitive, vulnerable part of him. Using him for Flint’s pleasure. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Flint growls, his face mere inches from Silver’s, his huge eyes gone dark with lust and something else Silver can’t quite name. “Give yourself to me. You belong to me now,” he rumbles, writhing on top of Silver and making a guttural, animalistic noise. 

“Ah, god,” Silver whimpers, back arching, hips thrusting up into that slick, searing heat. It’s terrifyingly good, being held down and used this way. He doesn’t want it to end. 

“Indeed,” Flint says and huffs a breath out through his gills, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, seeming to lose himself in riding Silver. He’s monstrous and divine all at once. Silver can’t look away. 

He feels it rising in him like the tide, an inevitable wave of pleasure that begins building in the base of his spine, radiating out from where so many of Flint’s tentacles are on him and within him. The three gripping his cock ripple and shiver, and grow noticeably slicker inside - Flint must be close, too. Silver grits his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure and thrusts up once, twice more - then he’s done for. He comes with a helpless cry, feeling his pulse pounding in his ears, utterly at Flint’s mercy. 

After a moment or two he feels Flint spasm around him and on top of him, hears him gasp a string of filth under his breath. The tentacles surrounding Silver’s cock squeeze down almost unbearably tight, then relax incrementally, and he feels a surge of warm wetness there. 

Immediately after, Silver feels wrung out - on the brink of unconsciousness, almost. As he struggles stubbornly against the fade to black, he feels Flint tending to him, ministering to him almost gently. When he fully returns to himself, he’s out of the tub, wrapped in a blanket in Flint’s bed next to his captain, who appears wholly human once more. Flint is flushed all over and looks as though he’s trying not to grin at Silver, like they’re both in on a delightful secret. He supposes they are, really. 

“Are you alright?” Flint asks, smoothing an errant curl off Silver’s forehead. The tentacles have all disappeared again, and Flint’s eyes are their usual arresting but otherwise ordinary green. 

“Exceedingly so,” Silver assures him, smirking because he can’t help himself. He feels so good. “How are you? Do you feel…?” he asks, trailing off as he realizes he doesn’t quite know how he expects Flint to feel. Good, he hopes. 

Flint looks surprised, pushing himself up on one elbow and studying Silver for a long moment. 

“In all my years of...this, so few others have thought to ask me how _I_ feel afterwards.” He runs his thumb over Silver’s lower lip, looking at him keenly. “I’m well, thank you. Exhausted, though - we should both sleep.”

“I’ll go, then,” Silver says, making to get up from Flint’s bed. A warm, rough hand on his arm stops him and he looks questioningly at Flint. 

“Stay,” Flint says, halfway between a request and a demand. 

Silver does. It takes him some time to fall asleep, and until he does he watches Flint doze, keeping an eye on him, like he expects him to suddenly become his true self again. He doesn’t, though - he sleeps on his stomach, snoring, same as any other man might.

Once Silver finally drifts off, he dreams of Flint’s tentacles, wrapped around him, holding him close.


End file.
